


Our choice

by SnowyFlare



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alpha Foggy Nelson, Alpha Matt Murdock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Grief/Mourning, I MIGHT write another story to go along with this one i dont know, I need more Omega pregnant Frank, Let me know if you want more of this, M/M, Matt and Foggy don't reconcile, Matt is MIA and out of Frank and Foggy's lives, Mentions of Abortion but it doesn't happen here, Rarepair, Unplanned Pregnancy, and an omega, and he's scared to tell him, and it's Foggy's, and they're both mourning because of it, basically Frank's pregnant, mentioned cannon child death, more Foggy & Frank in general please, omega Frank Castle, pro-choice, takes place during season 2-ish, that's the plot, though he isn't in this fic only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyFlare/pseuds/SnowyFlare
Summary: Matt's gone MIA and the people he's left behind have come to terms - mostly - well come to mourn in the best way that they can. Frank Castle, on the other hand is dealing with a crisis that he never thought he'd have to deal with again - pregnancy. He thought he was done with that, after his Alpha, Maria was gunned down in front of him. But when he had been casually meeting up with the Alpha lawyer Foggy Nelson to help mourn over their losses - after a one-night stand, Frank finds himself pregnant with the blonde lawyer's child.What does he do? Freak out, of course.
Relationships: Frank Castle & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Frank Castle/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Past Maria Castle/Frank Castle, mentioned Ana Nelson/Edward Nelson, mentioned Brett Mahoney/Theo Nelson, mentioned Foggy Nelson/Matt Murdock, mentioned Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Our choice

**Author's Note:**

> Frank and Foggy are such an underrated ship and no they are not naming the child Frank the III (and if it's a girl they won't name her Francine either). It might not even be a boy - I haven't decided yet. Karen isn't in the picture and I'm not even sure if she's in New York anymore, she might be, and if she is she might not be in touch with Foggy anymore and might be doing her own thing to keep sane from the whole Nelson & Murdock catastrophe because people need to and deserve happy, normal lives folks. 
> 
> I might write multiple endings for this fic if you want to see how this one turns out depending on how many people comment and actually like it. I actually want to hear feedback about this and see if this story gains any traction because main parings in the fandom are Karen/Frank, Matt/Frank and Foggy/Matt, but I can really see Foggy & Frank working because they mourn over the people they lost/loved together and just want to move on and help heal together. 
> 
> And plus - mom Omega Frank? Frank is best dad in cannon and in other fics but let him be a mom in my stories please. He'd make a really good mom if he were an Omega. I have a whole A/B/O verse written out on how the dynamics play out and how their biology is supposed to be and I'd really like to write Frank as an Omega, but my brain was short-circuiting basically and this was all that I could think of. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this and if you want more! And yes - I'm pro-choice, please don't hate on me for it. I've never been pregnant nor had an abortion but I think every pregnant person has the right to do what they want with their bodies. Please don't leave any nasty comments or they will be deleted and I'll have to monitor them, I'd like to have an open discussion about this type of thing and not a heated debate or nasty words thrown at each other. Though if you have any concerns or suggestions please let me know! 
> 
> Thanks - Andy.

Positive.

He couldn’t believe it.

It was positive.

Mother fucker –

Frank wanted to bang his head up against the wall and scream.

It had all started when Red had gone MIA. He had found company of the Alpha that had despised him the most. He just – needed a shoulder to rely on, okay? He was an Omega. He slept with a gun under his pillow pretty much every night. It started with Frank bringing Nelson some takeout. Nelson was apprehensive of the convict and wasn’t too welcoming – the guy was still hurt over Red leaving him. Nelson had no idea that Frank was an Omega.

This wasn’t courting, Frank just _needed_ somebody. But it eventually spiraled out of control. Before long, Frank would steal certain pieces of Nelson’s clothing then give them back, washed and undetected of his Omega scent and he wouldn’t soil them. It was only for a day, hopefully Nelson wouldn’t mind it. Then, the two of them got drunk, really drunk, and they had sex. It was the best damn sex Frank had in a long time – well, all things considered Frank hadn’t been having sex with Alphas or anyone lately. He bottled all that up since Maria – his bonded – died with his pups.

He thought – he was thirty-eight, there was no way that he could get pregnant. He was too old. Most of his heats were done. Plus, with the suppressants he shouldn’t be able to get pregnant unless an Alpha was in rut or he was in heat… Right? But – about a month later he noticed his jeans and his Kevlar was getting a little snug. There was a small curve around his midsection and he felt slightly bloated. Frank was also feeling nauseous and lightheaded.

He had stopped going out because – there was no possible _way_. No possible _way_ he could be pregnant. He tried to think about the last time he had sex, and – his mind trailed back to Foggy – accepting the Alpha’s knot foolishly during drunk sex. A one-night stand. Frank buried his face in his knees and he cried. Foggy was a successful lawyer and was clean, well-groomed and had a lot money (and not a murderer) there was no way that he would accept a pup from an Omega like Frank.

But Frank didn’t want to get rid of this baby because he didn’t want to see any more of his kids dead. But if he angered the Alpha who was also the father of his child while pregnant it could mean a lot of bad things for him. He could get killed – even though Foggy wasn’t physically intimidating he was still an Alpha and Frank was still a pregnant Omega. There was no way Frank could defend himself if Foggy went feral and decided to reject Frank and the pup growing inside him.

Just the thought made him terrified. Plus, after all the lies that were piling on top of things – Frank hadn’t ever told Foggy about his Omega status. Foggy had every right to reject Frank and the child. But would he? Nelson was loyal and kind. He wasn’t like other Alphas who were highly dominant and aggressive and flaunted their status. Frank breathed – he had to calm himself down because – sweet Jesus – he had to think and not panic because he would not loose this baby.

He was planning on seeing Foggy in a couple of days… What should he do? He had to tell him. Worst case scenario? He gets rejected and has to raise the pup alone, he could do that – maybe. He could get a job and maybe contact David and see if they could offer him some sort of help and if possible – let the baby stay with them. He didn’t have to keep the baby, he just had to make sure it was safe until it was born. He wasn’t letting this child die while inside him.

Frank sobbed and curled up on the floor – sleeping there until his stomach began to growl. He wasn’t very hungry even though his stomach was screaming at him for something to fill himself with. He knew he’d have to stop drinking alcohol and coffee. That was going to be a big problem. With his trauma that he didn’t have through is first two pregnancies this was going to be harder than before. But he had been pregnant twice before, it should be easier, right?

Frank groaned and peeled himself off the floor. He decided he should get some crackers or something – and maybe take some Dramamine. He knows he can take that while pregnant it was just Ginger. He’d also have to get some decaffeinated tea. But what would Foggy’s family think of all this? Foggy had family – from what Frank recalled the lawyer’s parents were in Florida staying at a vacation home because Edward, Foggy’s father was in the early stages of dementia.

Edward Nelson was an Alpha – and Ana Nelson was a Beta. Theo Nelson was an Omega and married to Brett Mahoney, who was an Alpha. And the sheer thought that Brett – _a cop_ -rejecting Frank joining in the Nelson family’s clan and the pup – potentially arresting Frank and hurting him… Made him terrified. Foggy had family, Frank didn’t, it’d be easier if the baby was Matt’s because Matt didn’t have any family left aside from his mother whom was a nun and he rarely conversed with her due to their strained relationship.

What was he going to do?

. . .

Trying to find the baggiest hoodie he could manage, and the baggiest sweatpants – because – sweatpants and _pregnant_ – hello fashion being thrown out the door! Frank took all five pregnancy tests that read positive and put them in the shopping back and wrapped them up. The drive to Foggy’s apartment that night was stressful and yet he went as slowly as possible… He was trying to stall – he knew he was he was terrified!

Frank trudged up the stairs with his boots marching against the nice quality floor – it was a luxury apartment – a really good one – safe. Nelson had chosen it as he got tired of all the shit Red had put him through and to be honest, Frank would too if he were Foggy. Frank stayed at Foggy’s door for a long time and sucked in a breath. He slowly raised his bag and held onto the tests for dear life – he could back out now – contact David and never tell Nelson about the baby – but – he was already here.

He knocked loud enough but slow enough to match his harsh breathing. He wasn’t wearing any scent blockers. He was terrified. He felt like he could throw up and cry right now. But he had to prove that he was an Omega to the father of his child by letting the Alpha know that he was pregnant by smelling his true scent… Fuck.

Nelson opened the door with a sigh but paused immediately when he sniffed the air. Frank immediately stepped back fearful and pupils dilated from fear. “Hey,” Was all Frank managed. He knew he smelt pregnant – Alpha’s could pick that up in a heartbeat but not Beta’s – and – Nelson was deathly quiet. He didn’t make a sound; he didn’t make any movements he just – opened the door for Frank and – stepped aside.

“I – Jesus Frank, you’re not joking about this?”

Frank shook his head and breathed harshly and fondled with the bag.

“Is it mine…? Is that what your trying to tell me?” Foggy sucked in a breath and Frank immediately took a step back and – he was about to run - the bag falling to the floor.

He hadn’t expected to be hugged by the Alpha. “Don’t talk, don’t say anything. I am mad, but we’re not going to talk about that right now. Let me just hold you right now, okay? Have you eaten anything yet? When’s the last time you drank something?” Foggy was nuzzling Frank and his legs wobbled. “Shit,” Foggy scooped up Frank - which Frank didn’t even know that he could be picked up by the large Alpha lawyer.

“Your heavy, must be that baby,” The Foggy chuckled nervously.

Frank mewled. It was really all muscle. The baby was barely putting on any weight – maybe two or five extra pounds of body weight but not much to make a huge difference. Foggy nuzzled into Frank’s neck as he placed the Omega on the sofa. “I carried Matt when I found him outside my apartment half-dead and when I found out he was Daredevil,” Foggy breathes and chokes out a sob. “But we’re not here to talk about that.” Placing a kiss on Frank’s temple he goes to pick up the pregnancy tests from the doorway and gently closes the apartment door shut.

“First things first,” Foggy kisses the Omega running soothing circles around the mother of his child’s belly. “Let’s get something that you can eat inside you alright? You probably have felt like shit hand haven’t had anything decent. Whatever your craving right now, tell me, your wish is my command,” Foggy is kissing Frank’s neck and rubbing his belly.

Frank groans. “Hmmm Foggy… W- wha – why are you – “

“Whatever we need to discuss, Frank, it can wait till tomorrow. I just want to have you safe, fed, watered and make sure baby is okay, alright?” Foggy nuzzles the dark-haired man, making purring sounds.

Frank has never heard an Alpha purr. “You could’ve rejected me,” Frank lets out a moan.

“What, reject my own kid? Yes, I’m angry. I’m really pissed off, but I’ve got restraint Francis David Castle. Not every Alpha is a hormonal raging asshole that begins with ‘att’,” And Frank laughs and cries at this and Foggy does too and they hold each other. “I don’t know how things are going to work out, my head’s on fire and right now all I’m thinking about is you and baby – that’s my instinct right now. Baby. Mine. You. That’s’ what I’m thinking. Capiche? Don’t ruin this for me, just let me take care of you,”

Frank mewls. “Hmm’kay. You’re the boss.”

And thank fuck this isn’t Matt or else things would’ve gone differently. Foggy is now seeing the real side of Frank’s personality. He’s an Omega who has to bottle himself up for years ever since the death of his Alpha and his pups. That must’ve been terrible. Foggy’s hand rests on Frank’s belly, Frank freezes. “Whatever you want to do, I’ll support you 110%, Frank, but all of that can wait in the morning when we’re a little more sober, alright?”

Frank looks down at Foggy, his hands resting on the Alpha’s – fingers intertwined. “I don’t know what I want to do, I want to keep it. I don’t know if I can, but I want to try.”

Foggy breathes. “I want that too, buddy.” And – Matt isn’t here any more to rescue him from this mess. This is Foggy’s mess and he has to own it. For once, Matt isn’t responsible, and Foggy realizes – he fucked up. “But let’s try to cool off hmm…?”

Yeah – cooling off sounds good. Frank being in the Alpha’s arms and someplace safe made him feel better. He would eat something, drink a shit tone of water and sleep in Foggy’s bed – a comfortable nest tonight – the first real nest he’s had in years, and wake up to a nice breakfast cooked by the father of his pup… Whatever’s going to happen. They’ll wait and see, but for now – they’re just going to act on today.

Tomorrow was a new day, and they weren’t going to worry about what happened yesterday. They had to move on. Frank squeezed Foggy’s hand tightly and let out a low purr and his throat rumbled softly. “I’m okay now that I’m with you.” And Foggy kisses Frank again.

They could do this, whatever their choice may be.


End file.
